1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to package and article carriers and, more particularly, to water-proof, vehicle rack cargo carriers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, many vehicles are equipped with roof or truck lid racks upon which various cargo items, such as luggage, boxes, sleeping bags, camping equipment, ski equipment, etc., may be transported. Many of these cargo items are wind or water sensitive, or have shapes which prevent them from being individually attached or bundled with other cargo items and attached to the rack. In order to transport these cargo items on the rack, they first be placed inside a larger carrier capable of being attached to the rack.
One drawback with using a larger carrier to transport cargo items is that access to the cargo items may be limited. Other drawbacks are that the larger carrier cannot be stored in a compact manner or adjusted in shape to accommodate different shaped cargo items and to make it more aerodynamic during use.